


I run To You

by spisoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс пытается понять, как называется это мучительное чувство, которое Баки Барнс испытывал так давно, и так бережно передал ему по наследству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I run To You

_Я тебя ненавижу-вижу,_

_Но ко мне ты всё ближе-ближе._

 

Когда Джеймс видит его - светлые, расчесанные на ровный пробор волосы, голубые глаза, идеальные пропорции чужого тела; золотое сечение всего того, что может быть в человеке - в его груди что-то в один момент вспыхивает и раскрывается, словно цветок. Это бьет его изнутри так резко и сильно, что он задыхается и открывает рот, повинуясь импульсу и дернувшись всем телом.  
\- Баки?  
Джеймс смотрит, как хмурятся светлые брови на красивом лице, предупреждающе вскидывает руку, когда Стив делает еле заметное движение к нему и давится словами:  
\- Всё хорошо.  
Боль в груди растекается между ребрами и уходит ниже, сворачиваясь в желудке. Джеймс привычно анализирует её. Он смутно помнит, что такое уже было однажды - давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, когда он был человеком по прозвищу "Баки" Барнс, а не боевой единицей, затянутой в кевларовый бронежилет и тактическую форму.  
Джеймс не строит иллюзий - он никогда не станет прежним, и, если быть до конца честным, ему не нравится вспоминать своё прошлое - всё то, что было у него раньше, пока Красная комната и Гидра не отняли у него даже этой малости. В глубине души Джеймс давно признался сам себе, что завидует Баки Барнсу так, как не завидовал никому и никогда в своей довоенной жизни, когда он еще мог испытывать эмоции и светиться внутренним, ярким и живым огнем. Сейчас Джеймсу казалось, что зависть и ненависть это единственное, что у него по-настоящему осталось.  
И вот, спустя такой долгий срок, эта тяжесть в груди снова вернулась, заняв собой всю пустоту внутри.  
Джеймс смотрит, как Стив постукивает кончиками указательных пальцев по краю сложенных в стопку бумаг, а по его лицу скользит легкая тень беспокойства, залегшая в морщинках у глаз и между бровями.  
Кажется, в своей прошлой жизни Джеймс был чертовски хорош в распознавании эмоций Стивена Роджерса.  
  
\- Всё точно в порядке?  
Джеймс поднимает голову, бросая на Стива короткий взгляд, привычно придерживает возвратную пружину и сдвигает затвор по пазам, снимая его вместе со стволом пистолета, а затем кивает. Челка выпадает из пучка собранных на макушке волос, и Джеймс сдвигает её тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Роджерс. - Джеймс откладывает полуразобранный ТТ на мягкую затертую тряпку с пятнами консервационной смазки и обшаривает взглядом его лицо. Взгляд мечется словно резиновый мяч в пустой комнате, и Джеймсу отчего-то становится неуютно. - Ты слишком много переживаешь за других.  
Он возвращается к прерванному занятию - оружие успокаивающим весом ложится в его ладонь.  
\- Ты не ...  
Джеймс всем своим существом знает, что будет дальше: "ты не "другой, ты - мой лучший друг", и он душит все порывы Стива в зародыше, перебивая:  
\- Я не Баки, Стив. И никогда им не буду. Я...  
Он облокачивается на стол и упирается тыльной стороной ладони в лоб. Проклятая челка снова падает на глаза.  
\- Мы цепляемся друг за друга как люди одной национальности в чужой стране.  
Джеймс почти уверен, что последние слова он шепчет, но в повисшей напряженной тишине они звучат оглушительно громко и резко. Слышно, как сглатывает Стив, как с влажным звуком размыкаются его губы.  
\- Да, ты прав, я слишком напираю. - Он произносит это легким тоном, и, наверное, даже пытается скорчить какое-то подобие улыбки, когда напоследок треплет Джеймса по плечу, чуть сжимая сильными пальцами. - Мне нужно привыкнуть к твоей самостоятельности.  
Стив выходит почти неслышно, прикрывая за собой дверь и словно отгораживая Барнса от своей заботы.  
Джеймс нажимает сквозь закрытые веки краями ладоней на глазные яблоки. Белая рябь перед глазами помогает ему отвлечься от скользнувшей в сознание мысли.  
Тебе не нужно привыкать к моей самостоятельности, идиот. - Думает Джеймс. Пистолет болтается на указательном пальце бионической руки, подцепленный за спусковую скобу. - Тебе нужно привыкнуть к новому мне.  
Тяжесть внутри неуютно ворочается.  
  
\- Говорят ты прищемил хвост нашему звездно-полосатому. - Слышит на следующий день Джеймс вместо приветствия. Тони торчит на кухне возле стойки с кофеваркой и смотрит на него блестящими черными глазами. Умное лицо кажется чуть заспанным, на щеке отпечаталась розовая полоса - вероятно, от складки на подушке; Тони подтягивает рукава мятого лонгслива повыше и складывает руки на груди.  
\- Ничего такого, с чем не смогли бы разобраться два пенсионера. - Спокойно отвечает Джеймс после недолгого молчания - после вчерашнего разговора неприятное чувство в груди словно выросло, подкатывая к горлу; спал в эту ночь Джеймс совсем мало.  
\- Просто переживаю, чтобы это не оказалось первым признаком старческого маразма. - Ядовито откликнулся Тони, поворачиваясь к кофемашине, мелодичным звуком оповестившей о завершении программы приготовления. Стеклянный кофейник исходящий паром в чужой крепкой хватке был почти такой же, как диннере через два квартала. Джеймс знал почти полтора десятка способов причинить человеку увечье подобным кофейником, и за свою бытность Зимним Солдатом использовал треть из них, но сейчас ему кажется, что если Тони произнесет что-то, включающее в себя слова "Стив" и "мне пришлось успокаивать" в одном предложении, то он с легкостью придумает еще с полдесятка новых.  
Тони, казалось бы, словно не замечал напряжения, сковывающего плотно сбитую фигуру Барнса и продолжал легкомысленно вонзать все ножи в чужую спину:  
\- Ты обращайся ко мне, если что, я подыщу каждому из вас по неплохому психологу. Тебе-то точно понравится, а вот Кэпа может сильно смутить логотип плейбоевского зайчика на её визитке.  
Что-то внутри Джеймса с хрустом ломается, вскрываясь, как покрытая льдом река по весне; тянет сыростью и холодом, и этот холод отдается в изувеченное, покрытое шрамами плечо Барнса.  
\- Не переживай, не смутит.  
Стив вырастает сбоку Джеймса незаметный, как чертов ниндзя, и вместе с тем монументальный как стена. В его голосе удивительным образом смешиваются спокойствие и насмешка. И опаска, словно в Джеймсе сейчас проснется Зимний Солдат со всем его непредсказуемым ледяным бешенством. Эту же мысль подтверждает приятная теплая тяжесть стивовой ладони на бионическом запястье.  
\- Умение вовремя заткнуться не самая сильная черта Старков, ты же знаешь. - Мягко произносит Стив, когда Тони покидает их, картинно закатив глаза напоследок и приткрыв рот в гримасе. Джеймс опускает взгляд; Стив коротким ласкающим движением большого пальца потирает его запястье. Движение, в прошлом доведенное до автоматизма, от которого Джеймсу становится душно и неуютно.  
Джеймсу не знает чего ему хочется больше - попросить его прекратить или продолжить, и он бессильно открывает рот, не находя слов. Стив трактует чужое молчание по-своему - нехотя убирает ладонь, скользит ею по гладкому камню столешницы и сует в карман темно-синих тренировочных штанов.  
\- Мы всегда можем вернуться в Бруклин. - Наконец говорит он и переводит взгляд в утреннее небо, виднеющееся в квадрате просторного окна.  
Нет, не можем. - Хочется огрызнуться Джеймсу. - Ты же там с ума сойдешь, Роджерс. И меня потащишь вместе с собой в это гребаное прошлое. До самого конца, до самого донышка.  
Только вот Джеймс, кажется, уже и так на самом дне, и снизу уже не постучат.  
Холод от плеча подбирается к груди - в самую её середину, поближе к привычной в последние дни тяжести.  
  
На пляже Кони-Айленда пусто и ветренно, слышится шум наползающих на песчаный берег волн и крики чаек вдалеке. Осеннее солнце низкое и тусклое, и Барнс морщится, когда Стив опрокидывает его на спину, на мелкий холодный песок. Воздух выбивается из груди с коротким стоном, от которого зрачки Стива расширяются, его лицо неуловимо меняется на долю секунды.  
\- Слезь с меня, скотина. - Ворчит Джеймс и облзывает враз пересохшие губы. - Ты тяжелый.  
Джеймс врёт скорее себе, чем Стиву, привычно и легко - нет, тебе нравится Мэнди из дома напротив; да, ты хочешь сходить с девчонками на выставку Старк-Экспо перед тем, как уйти на фронт; нет, ты не хочешь сейчас схватить Стива за волосы и прижаться своими губами к его, чтобы почувствовать его прохладный и сладковатый вкус от газировки, которую вы пили пару минут назад.  
\- Ни за что на свете. - Улыбается Стив и удобнее устраивается на Баки сверху, словно он самая удобная подушка в мире. Он упирается бедром между раздвинутых ног Барнса, а локтем - в песок возле его плеча. Джеймс смотрит на качнувшуюся перед его носом завязку от капюшона толстовки, серую ткань воротника, мягкую улыбку Стива.  
\- Я люблю тебя. - Стив смотрит на него нежным и влюбленным взглядом, как на одну из картин в галерее, как на восьмое чудо света. Когда Стив наклоняется и целует его - Стив на вкус как бабл-гам и мята - Джеймс замечает фигуру заслоняющую собой солнце, острую длинную тень, которую она отбрасывает на них. Он не может закрыть глаза и расслабиться даже когда Стив просовывает язык в его рот и ласкает нёбо, и ровный ряд крепких белоснежных зубов, полную нижнюю губу. Джеймс лежит и смотрит снизу вверх на синюю форменную куртку Баки Барнса, на заросшую щетиной четко очерченную линию челюсти, мягкий насмешливый взгляд синих глаз.  
Уходи. - Джеймс хочет отодвинуться от Стива, бросить грубую резкую фразу Баки в лицо, но Стив на нем словно каменная глыба, и тяжесть его тела больше не кажется приятной, а поцелуи всё больше начинают походить на укусы.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, Баки. - Шепчет Стив отстраняясь и, напоследок, целомудренно касаясь губами покрасневшего влажного рта Джеймса. - Я так давно тебя люблю.  
Джеймс поднимает руки. Он не знает, что он хочет сделать - прижать Стива к себе или оттолкнуть его удушающую тяжесть. Вместо бионической руки у него живая, человеческая, с простым золотым кольцом на безымянном пальце, рукава лейтенантской формы всё того же приятного защитного цвета, что и раньше. Запылившаясь фуражка лежит неподалеку, солнце отражается от её глянцевого козырька.  
Стив улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.  
  
Это нельзя назвать кошмарами - сны спонтанные и безумные, насыщенные таким количеством ярких цветов, что по пробуждении у Джеймса сводит зубы от головной боли.  
Сегодня он просыпается спустя час беспокойного сна в своей комнате, погруженной в тишину и темноту, на первый взгляд кажущуюся абсолютно черной. В таком большой городе как Нью-Йорк, разбавленная огнем вывесок и фонарей ночь никогда не будет густой и насыщенной, как чернила, как та, которую он помнил в одесских горах.  
Он переворачивается на спину и пару раз моргает, проводит ладонями по лицу, стирая сонливость как воду. В голове всё еще вспыхивали обрывки сна - белая рельсовая дорога и они со Стивом вдвоем в карикатурно-маленькой вагонетке, доезжающие сквозь лабиринты зеленых насаждений до обрыва и потемневшего штормового моря. Джеймс словно наяву чувствовал соленые брызги и свежесть порывистого ветра, сносящего в сторону от него слова Стива.  
"Я люблю тебя".  
Во сне Стив кажется настойчивым, как неупокоённый мертвец, как ожившая эмблема той самой Гидры, которой они рубят головы уже несколько мучительных месяцев. В реальности Стив не приближается к Джеймсу и на пушечный выстрел, если только это не задание или утренняя планерка. Он сдержанно здоровается каждое утро, выходя из своей комнаты, сдержанно готовит свой завтрак и уходит на пробежку, сдержанно не отвечает на красноречивые взгляды и комментарии Старка. Тому, впрочем, быстро надоедает, что все его подачи остаются неотбитыми, и он переключается на Сокола.  
Джеймс прокручивает в голове сон - эпизод за эпизодом, пытаясь запомнить его. Выбравшись со Стивом из вагонетки, он идут в старомодный отель на обрыве - там неярко горят лампы в форме свечей, вкрученные в массивные канделябры, ковер под ногами вытертый от шагов множества посетителей. Стив стоит у стойки консьержа, постукивает по лакированной поверхности бумажником, а Джеймс проходит к одной из дверей неподалеку, и с любопытством тянет на себя. За ней оказывается еще одна - покрытая немаркой облупившейся краской, а за ней - еще одна. И еще. И еще.  
И Барнс послушно открывает одну дверь за другой, пока они не сливаются в бесконечный лабиринт, пока его не приводит в один из диннеров сороковых - черные виниловые диванчики, черно-белая плитка на полу и стенах, потрепанное картонное меню. Джеймс устало садится за один из столиков, где диваны стоят буквой "П", и притирается лицом к прохладной поскрипывающей поверхности.  
Он ждет достаточно, чтобы заскучать и начать испытывать иррациональное чувство страха. Он ждет, пока за ним не приходит человек с щетиной на скуластом лице и полувоенной прической.  
Джеймс смотрит на перекрестья разгрузки на его груди, на черную тактическую форму и насмешливый изгиб рта, а потом берется за протянутую крепкую ладонь с мозолистыми от долгого применения различных видов оружия пальцами.  
  
Глаза привыкают достаточно, чтобы разглядеть слабый свет ночника под дверью стивовой комнаты. Слышится тихий шорох патефонной иглы и мелодия - смутно знакомая, давно забытая. Джеймс взбивает подушку и переворачивается набок, лицом к двери - спать больше не хочется, и он пытается угадать, чем Стив может заниматься в столь позднее время. Джеймс лениво перебирает варианты "рисует", "читает", "готовит отчет для Коулсона", "читает отчет от Коулсона", "гуглит порно сороковых". От последней пришедшей в голову мыслью Барнса словно окатывает кипятком, беспокойный комок в груди ворочается, и тело отчего-то становится удивительно чувствительным и напряженным. Он сглатывает ставшую вязкой слюну и закрывает глаза, представляя себе, как мог бы это сделать Роджерс на сей раз, по-настоящему, не как в одном из тех сумбурных снов.  
Стив бы неторопливо оттянул мягкие спортивные штаны ниже к коленям, погладил бы полунапряженный член расслабленными пальцами, наслаждаясь и предвкушая процесс. Выдавил на кончик вставшего члена смазку - на оголившуюся головку, дернув бедрами из-за разницы температур, а потом накрыл бы ладонью, стискивая сильнее и прокручивая, и двигая медленно-медленно, пока не начал бы задыхаться от неопредолимого желания кончить.  
Барнс сидел бы рядом с ним, у его ног, с расширившимися от возбуждения глазами и яркими искусанными губами, и Стив глядел бы на него из-под опущенных ресниц, и его взгляд спрашивал бы только одно: ты же хочешь?  
И этот вопрос во взгляде был бы чисто условным.  
Стив протянул бы к нему руку, и позволил слизать с пальцев свой солоноватый мускусный вкус и химическую смазку, а потом бы протолкнул палец промеж губ Джеймса и коснулся мягкого языка. И продолжал бы толкаться в такт движению своей второй руки на члене, доводя Джеймса до грани, и только потом разрешив ему потереться о себя, как бесстыжей шлюхе.  
Оргазм прошивает насквозь всё его тело, бросает в пот и скручивает на кровати. Барнс в последний момент зажимает зубами край подушки, сдавленно выдыхая носом и крепко зажмуриваясь.  
Комок в груди распускается как цветок, и его лепестки скручиваются в тонкие жгуты, мягкие и упругие щупальца, обволакивающие изнутри всё его тело.  
Джеймс вспомнил, как называется это мучительное чувство, которое Баки Барнс испытывал так давно, и так бережно передал ему по наследству.


End file.
